Too Far
by adventuress620
Summary: when fp and finn can't FEEL their emotions from each other how can they work? will they find a way to get by without finding even more pain then just physical. i'll rate t cause i dont think ill put LEMON in my first story but there will be references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second fabfic, but I didn't finish the first one so I hope you guys like it please leave reviews so I can improve cause im new at this. I think I'll have it switch between p.o.v's to get an omnicent feel. So read on….**

**-Adventuress_620**

* * *

**Chapter1: too far**

** Finn p.o.v**

" YO JAKE", I yelled as I walked through the main room of our tree house. "I'm goin out to see FP, I'll be back later." "ALLRIGHT DUDE, JUST STAY AWAY FROM TEIR 15", he yelled back and I left out. I met up with Fp in a grassy field near her house. " hi, FTH", she said to me. "hello mah lady", she giggled a little at that. She ran in for a hug but then stepped back. I laughed disappointedly. I really liked her, but It was so hard not being able to embarce her and show her how I felt.

"I'd hug you, but you're unprotected from my flames,soo…"

" it's cool" I cut her off trying to avoid an akward moment

" um look, the stars look like your eyes"

"um, thanks!."she said. I felt a little silly after that. I sat on the grass and pat the ground next to me, motioning for her to sit next to me. When she come over she tripped slightly and fell on my lap. I was instantly heated up and not just of the open flame on my lap. "whooaaa!",I said as she stummbled to the left side of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm not used to these stupid dirt dibbets yet."she said

"no prob", I laughed as I scrapped the chared bits of fabric off my shorts. I lied down in the grass and sighed from the cool feel. FP lied down next to me as close as she could without burning me. I figgered around in my pack till I found it, my magic mittens. They make the wearer impermeable to oppisite elements. I put them on and took her hand, still lying there. She gasped a little and sqeezed my hand.

" Finn, what are you doing, you'll burn?!" I lifted her hand in mine to show her the blue tinted magical gloves.

"They won't let me get hurt by oppisite elements" I said

"oh" she said with what sounded like invisible joy in her voice. Does she liked me as much as I liked her?

** FP P.O.V**

**"**Oh", I said. I was so relieved that I wasn't going to hurt him, I was the first time I was able to hold his hand. I looked up to the night sky. All the stars glistened in its dark infinet blanket. Did he really mean that when he said my eyes looked like the stars? I could feel my flame glow brighter. I loved the feeling he gave me, like someone cared about me. I really liked him and hoped he felt the same.

" FP?", he cut into my thoughts.

"yea?"

" oh, I thought you were sleep err sumthin. Did you know of a spell called flame sheild?"

"no, I've been in that lamp so long I don't really know much of spells." I wondered what he was getting at. That spell was pretty self-explanatory, it would sheild him from fire. Maybe he did like me as much as I liked him.

" well if we uh.. knew how to controll it we could.. haha, you know.., hug and stuff.." I could tell he was a tad nervous will that last part, he must have not rehersed it in his mind which he usally sounds like he does. He MUST like me the way I like him, I thought. 'YESSS!' I said to myself.

"huh?", finn said not fully hearing my slight outburst.

"oh nothing. Yea that spell sounds cool. Then we wouldn't have to stay a foot away from each other every time we mee."

" yea, I know I guy who knows it but he's really high-mantainence."

" Oh", I sighed.

"maybe I could learn it, of course I'd need to either go back to the kingdom and face my father, or a libray… which its books are made of paper.."

"I'll think of something!", Finn cut in. He wanted just as bad as i did to get closer in our relationship. He was a hero in many senses. And right now he was OUR hero, with a perpose to make OUR lives together better. I gripped his hand harder and stood up, still grasping him. I took his other hand and closed my eyes. I imagined that he was holding me in his arms. It was hard to realize that we had been there for almost a full hour, staring at the sky and bearly saying a word. I opened my eyes and found his deep in a trance with mine, a warm blush sensation wiped over my face and he let out a slight yawn.

"you tired?", I asked in a concered tone.

" a little, and I should be getting home anyhow, you know Jake."

" ok.." I simplely said disappointed. I kissed his hand, which made him blush a deep red like my dress and waved him off.

"bye, Finn.", I said. I couldn't wait to fall asleep and dream of ways to obtane that spell, I needed it, BAD!

**Finn P.O.V**

As I walked home my mind started to wonder. That had to be one of the best non- adventure experiences I had in my life. I mean I liked FP, but I felt like there was something between us, and it made just lying in the grass feel like a trip to the moon and back. Or was that just the feeling of distance between us? I feel like we have so much in common, but that glob darn-it elemental matric of our's keeps us from having a physical conection with one another, like I do with jake, marceline, and…PB. "UHHHHH", I yelled. I didn't even want to think of her name but she was one of my 'friends'. Way back when I liked her, when she was '13', she acted like she liked me but when she was 18 again she blew me off like a pest. It's like she has a age restriction or something.

This only made me feel better about me and FP. Though we have distance between us, like the 5 years with me and PB, she always felt the same toward me. She didn't let our distance be a restriction.

"maybe that's why I love her?", I said out loud.

"love who?", I heard Jake say. I looked up and saw that I was only yards away from my house. I then I thought about he had just said. LOVE!? I said it aloud, so I must have meant it without even knowing that I had that feeling for FP.

"OHHH,", jake pressed on

"You love Flame Princess", I laughed slightly and admitted it to him. Then we walked inside and I tried to give jake all the answers to his many pressuring questions. I couldn't give them straight though. I was still going over my feelings in my head. I loved FP, but did she love me too?! Maybe I'll tell her and see how she replys.

Later that night I was in my pj's and getting prepared for bed. I looked out the bathroom window as I brushed my teeth and saw smoke in the distance from FP's house. I wished on the the first star I saw and said out loud: "I wish I could knew for sure." I smiled, spit and went to sleep. I'll get my answer soon, not soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Another way

**A/N: so I hope you guys liked the first chapter and I would like some reviews good and bad cause I need to know if im doing good. I also take suggestions for future chapters and stories. I hope you like it and this chapter will be hopefully better than the last so enjoy.**

**-Adventuress_620**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another way**

** FP P.O.V**

I woke up the next day and was determined to find a way for me and Finn to have contact. I pondered to myself for awhile some possible ideas. ' maybe I could try to go back to my kingdom.? No, father would ground me there er something. Or maybe I'll try to find this guy Finn was talking about. I know! That's it I'll just ask finns friend. He can't be that bad, and if he is I'll just torture him a little.

I left my flaming field-home running to find Finn and figure out some info on his friend. When I got there I throw some pebbles at his door as not to burn his beautiful home. When he answered the door he was still in his pajamas, had anger in his eyes and had a sword in hand, he must have thought I was an intruder of some sort. I loved the way he was always prepared to defeat enemies, just like I always was ready to set something ablaze.

"oh, hey FP", he said calmingly, relief flooding his face along with strands of his golden hair. He looked so overjoyed to see me in his yard early in the morning.

" can we talk?", I asked

"yeah, sure come on in, I have to talk to you too.", he said trailing the path ahead of me in foil along with the couch so I could sit. He seemed startled by my 'can we talk', I could have chose better words. I took his magic gloves off the table and slipped them on. I felt warmer knowing that only last night finn's hands where in this exact same spot. It was as close as I could get to actully tooking his bare skin with out burning him.

"so, about that flame sheild you told me about last night… do you have like, information on it"

"um all I know is that a friend of mine knows it, but I was thinking last night about reading up on it." He pulled out a rectangular metal box from under the table and then pressed a butten that made a hologram come out. He typed in some stuff and a picture of a flame on wood popped up. There were a bunch of words and he started reading out loud.

" 'use 1: have a fire elemental chant the following and then have them come in direct connect with the object they want to cast the shield on….'"

" what's the chant?", I asked as I was suspenseful of what was to come.

" I can't make it out, it's in some type of code!"

" let me have a look". I looked over to see a bunch of lines, dots, symbols and scribbles overlapping.

" I think I know some of these. These are basic fire enscriptions" I said pointing to random spots along the page.

"I can't make out most of the other stuff ,though. They must be some ancient language."

"IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO FIGURE THIS OUT!", finn yelled. I wanted to calm him so I wouldn't start getting angry so I I put one finger to his lips and shhed him.

" look, Use2.", I pointed to the holo-screen

" oh, it says to… combine atoms from a fire elemental and desired item and harden into a soild and, and … a bunch of other stuff we can't do!" he was getting angry again so I sighed. I didn't like him being upset. I thew my hands up and let them fall. One landed on finns lap. I didn't move it. He blushed a light red tint. He looked up at me and took my other hand and removed the glove. He put it on and lightly smiled. Then he put his hand on my upper thigh.

" heh heh,", I laughed akwardly. I liked it ,but that unfamiliar touch it felt weird. He began to rub my leg slightly as he calmed himself.

"HEY!", I said. He jumped and removed his hand.

" oh, sorry, I just.."

"no no I just got an idea is all. We could find out what makes these gloves work and then like do the same to our clothes or skin, err somethin."

"oh, nice idea FP" he raised his hand for a high five and I slapped it.

" so where'd you gat those snazzy gloves?", I asked.

" a duck named choose goose, we can get talk to him, just let me get ready" with that he ran up stairs and I heard a shower running. I closed my eyes to take a quick nap, but heard jake walk in.

" hey Flame Princess., we up early are we?"

" oh hey jake. Can I talk to you?"

" heck yeah, lay it on me sista!'

" um, it's kind of personal but, does finn really, you know, like LIKE me?" I was curious since finn was more easily angered this morning.

" I don't mean to be tellin stories outta school, but… (whispering loudly) last night he told me he LOVES you." My heart skipped, he LOVED me? Maybe that's why he was so angry with the article, he wanted it to work just as bad as I did.

" wow, thanks jake."

"whoa momma, I spilled, now you."

"oh, uh" I studdered. " well I guess I feel the same, he is true to me aand really cares for me, even when I tried to kill him. He desires my passions, uh I think and.. I, I CAAN'T, EVENN, EVEN, AHHH" I started to scream and cry. " I can't even touch him and hug him to show him that I DO care As much as he does. When he hugs me I HURT HIM. HE FEELS ALL THIS PAIN AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT." I stood and make flame torches in my hands, ready to blow.

" shhhh. It's ok calm down!" I stormed out the door, I couldn't sit and cry there, it's not like they could comfort me anyway… no one could. I scattered and reattached in front of a lake. I look down and swore to glob I saw, for a split second, a human girl with a golden smile and pure sole. I didn't feel that way though, I was a fire elemental, BORN evil, with no will to change that. My own father said so. Without thinking, I stuck my hands in and splashed what felt like a whole bucket of water in my face. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled as my face steamed and a fell back. I just lied there in pain, both physical and emotional, I started to fade into a sleep trance on the dry grass. " I'm sorry, I sware." And I left reality for a quick black out momment.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I was washing my hair when I heard screaming, the sound of something bursting into flames, and a slamming door. I grabbed my towel and in a split second flew down the stairs to see what happened. Jake was sitting on the couch open mouthed and wide eyed.

" WHAT THE PLOP HAPPENED?" I yelled

" well Flame P. asked how much you liked her and I told her what you said last night…"

" what?!" I silently said, tears growing in my eyes as I cut him off.

" so she DOESN'T like me?!"

"no no, no.!", he reassured me.

" I wasn't finished. I told her to spill it and she said she felt the same way. Then she said some junk about her giving you all the pain, it being all her fault and got all mad, that's when she stormed out. I don't know where she went." Whoa. I started to cry and broke down to a puppy-position. She left because I was getting hurt. It wasn't her fault. I CHOOSE to be with her. She left me when we meet because she didn't want to hurt me yet SHE felt sorry, I'm the one that insisted we be together. I didn't know how to react to this.

"Jake can you go get my clothes?", I asked. I had to go find her and sort this out. He stretched down the stairs and helped me clothe myself. I ran out the door and followed a patch of slightly chared grass to a lake. I saw her there lying on her back, passed out.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" I yelled. I ran over to her and slapped her, she didn't wake up.

" DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted. I couldn't have my first TRUE love die in front of me. I cried harder and held her in my gloved hands. **(they were half sleve length.)** I lightly kissed her forehead so I didn't burn and whispered in her ear " please be ok, stay with me. I love you."

* * *

**so kind of a cliff hanger, but everyone no's she will survive or else, what story would there be? comment and pm i will take suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3 so, please tell if you like, cause I'm just making it up as I go. The last chapter made me cry when writing it and I hope it made you guys feel to. I'll try to make this one I lil, touchy feely too.**

**-Adventuress_620**

* * *

**Chapter3: Help Me.**

** FP P.O.V**

After I fell out I could feel my body go limp, like when I fell off Finn's tree house, only this was more intense. Maybe it was because of it being self-inflicted…, or the fact that Finn wasn't there to save me that reinforced the elemental-acid that had been in my face mere seconds ago. I lie there unconscious and began to relive moments in my past. I saw glances of mother, father and me before Princess Bubblegum ruined my life and locked me in that lantern. There was one memory of me as a little kid, I was just learning how to control fire. Like any other young fire elemental I have a bit of a temper, and was trying to get them under control. But I had taken longer then usual to do that, so Princess Bubblegum counted her loses and had father take my freedom away. I had been in the lamp for 7 years, and re-experienced each one all over again due to a few mere glances of the memory.

The memories began to get closer to the present and I slowly regained feeling in my spine, face, and hands. These memories were of me escaping the lamp and running from Finn, just for him to go track me down again. I loved the way he sacrificed for everyone, no matter what pain it caused him, for he is a hero whose purpose was to rid others of suffering. I finally got it, Finn didn't care if I hurt him, only if he hurt me. But I cared if I hurt him, I didn't won't him to suffer so much pain for he was too good a guy. The memories were moving so quickly I hardly noticed they were already up to last night, and didn't go by without restating every detail of the evening to me. These quality moments with Finn made me want him to hold me even more deeply. I pictured him holding me in his arms that very moment and heard his gentle boy voice says softly "Please be ok, stay with me, I love you" and felt a kiss on my head. I snapped out of my near death perception and saw Finn cradling me, tears glues his eyes shut. I just sat there and felt him hold, for the… 3rd time?! Only this time he wasn't burning. I really need to be more careful, I nearly die too much for a girl my age.

After what seemed like hours I stroked his arm lightly to wake his from his fear-induced trance. He jumped on contact and looked at me. He started at me and saw my eyes now open. He lifted us both off the ground steadily and began to walk toward some shack like thing in the distance.

"What happened?" his said almost inaudibly

"I did it, I throw water on myself…., I… I just didn't want to do you harm...I'm so sorry, Finn." I talked quickly. I whispered under my breath "I love you too much." He looked me in my eyes and said…

"WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! DON'T YOU EVER…. HURT YOUSELF AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" I just shook my head. I never saw Finn take charge like that. It was kind of… HOT! "I love you," he said almost too quiet to hear.

"I love you too Finn…" I said under my breath genuinely. He looked at me and his eyes widened like a deer in headlights, what ever that meant, I heard people say it before. He smiled at the sky and didn't speak a word until we got to the shack thing. He released me from his hold and as soon as I was about to hit the ground he grabbed me by the waist, standing me upright and patted me from the top of my head to my upper thighs, as if he were removing dirt. I liked the feel of his touch. There was a duck-thing standing in the shack, it greeted us.

"Hello graceful women, I haven't seen around. Welcome to my magic stand in the middle of nowhere town. And ah, Finn the hue, what can I do for you?"

"Hey choose goose, do you have any flame shield stuff left?"

"Indeed I do have these items you seek, but these items are not at all free."

"LAY IT ON ME!" Finn said, plunging his fist into his hand.

"The items for what you seek have no 'price', but for payment you must sacrifice."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" he pounded the table again. I grabbed his hand and stroked it to calm him.

"I think he means we have to, like donate stuff to do good for others." I spoke softly to influence Finn to do the same.

"So we have to give something valuable of us to help someone else?" he asked

"Indeed when you do this task you will receive a reward, just give it to me and the shield is yours."

"Thanks Choose Goose", we said in unison. Finn linked arms with me and we went off to find things we valued most.

**Finn P.O.V**

So Jake wasn't lying, she loved me too. She said so herself even though I barely heard it. She had meant it too. As we walked arm in arm we wondered was valuable enough to give up and get rewarded for. When we walked to her house she fumbled around her belongings and said... "None of my valuable things are here, and even back home I didn't really have my own things since I wasn't allowed… lamp." I couldn't hear part of what see said, I was too busy thinking. Uggh, I couldn't not touch her, she was too beautiful and gentle. Yet I couldn't touch her either, cause even If I didn't mind the pain/pleasure she bought, I knew she didn't want to hurt me anymore.

"I'm sure we'll find something." I said trying not to make her angry.

"The only thing I really enjoy is like, being alive and stuff, havin' a boyfriend ya know?" She questioned a little embarrassed.

"Oh," I said shyly. "Ooo, you gave me an idea. We could 'donate our lives', ya know volunteer and stuff."

"Ok, lets go find someone to help then, you're so smart Finn," she said ecstatically. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. We then wondered off toward the sun in search of adventure. I looked at FP, she looked kind of sad.

" what's wrong FP?"

"Oh, it's just that, hmm, never mind."

"I INSIST you tell me now mah lady, I can not allow you to feel upset," I said like a knight of some sort.

"Well it's just that… I live here with you, and you're my only friend, but I can't even touch you, it makes me feel … lonely." I then felt sad; I didn't want HER to feel this way. So until we could get that shield we needed a temporary way to come in DIRECT CONTACT. I took out my holo-phone and messaged flambo to meet me in the woods.

When we got there flambo was waiting for us, lying on his back in the shade and avoiding communication.

"Hey Flambo, I bought you some coal," I teased. He jumped up as soon as he heard of my offering. I always carried coal in my pack for this very instance.

"Hey Finn, lets me's haves it." I tossed it to his mouth and he ate it in one swift move, he reminded me of Jake and meat pies. "What's ya needs?"

"I need you to give me that 48 hour flame shield," I whispered so I could surprise fp.

"You got it. Shu-tar, shitar, sutan, kubar, lamonath, kabluuth" he said and kicked me in the bongos. I turned a deep blue, not just from the spell, but from him knockin' the air outta my private area also.

"Thanks Flambo?" I was confused weather to thank or confront him. FP was busy staring at the sun, like she had never seen it before. I walked up behind her and put my arm around her waist, she must have thought I still had the gloves on, I didn't. I then turned her facing me, her dress twirled. I leaned in slowly to kiss her and she let me. I held her tight at the waist so she doesn't fall through the ground like last time. She threw her arms around my neck and locked lips with mine, she was getting hotter and I was afraid she'd fall again. I lifted her by her thighs up on my now 'larger' waist; she put her legs around me.

"Finn, how is this possible, you're not burnt?" she questioned breaking the kiss.

"It's a spell called flame shield, It works for 48 hours." She then pushed me roughly to the ground laughing; her still attached to my waist and kissed me again.

"I LOVE YOU FINN." She screamed in excitement and continued to kiss me softly. It felt so good, her on top of me; I had to get the permanent shield, fast. I stoked her hair and felt her smile. She took off my hat and did the same. I rolled on top of her so I'd have control. I looked down at the beauty before me, HOT RED hair ironically, big brown eyes and a soft smile. I leaned down and tilted my head, she let me in. I felt her tong enter my mouth, she was licking mine, and I liked it. I never wanted this to end.

"I love you too FP." I said breaking the kiss yet again. Before I could lean down to kiss her she stroked my cheek and laid my head down on her chest, it was like a pillow. She had her arms around me. For some reason, even though I was just after noon, I was tired so I yawed.

"You tired?" she asked.

"I little," I said shaking my head on her warm pillow. She lifted me in her arms with some unknown strength and carried me to her house. She laid me on her bed.

"You can sleep here tonight if you're that tired, ok Finn?" she said stripping and changing right in front of me

"ok," I said drifting to sleep in her surprisingly soft fire bed.

"Night, FP"

"Night, Finn," she said jumping on the other side of the bed in her cute little short pj's that exposed part of her underwear. She handed me my hat and I let I fall to the floor, I would get it later. Right now I was dreaming of ways to sacrifice, for our love, I felt like I had done this enough already, but obviously not. I went to sleep imaging FP next to me in my bed, I felt warm.

**FP P.O.V**

With Finn sleeping next to me I felt alright, like I was complete. He turned to me as I stared at him, his eyes were still closed. I inched closer to him and put him arm over my back, I was close enough to feel his crotch on mine. I didn't mind at all. I snuggled with him as he slept. I could feel his breath on my hair and his hand started to rub my back, turns out he wasn't asleep yet.

"Flame Princess," he moaned. Uh oh, I had crossed a line.

"Yes, umm." He said. I was confused. He wasn't awake? Then he must have been dreaming…of me. I nearly fainted. i liked the thought of him thinking of me that way. I put my face next to his chest under the cover and wrap myself in his cool skin. I drift off to sleep in his arms even though I'm not tired. I can't wait till the morning.

* * *

**A/N: so please leave suggestions for the next chapter, i just might need to change the rating if you get my drift, so peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, next chapter I'm psyched. No real note this time cause idk what I should say so, enjoy and review.**

**-Adventuress_620**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is this?**

**Finn's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes to see the sun had set. I slept since noon. I had an emotional morning today. I moved a little and found that I was trapped in a tight hold by Flame Princess, she was still asleep. She looked peaceful and elegant when she smiled in her sleep. I moved out of her hold, careful not to wake her from her slumber. Then I kissed her on the cheek and went to get my hat off the floor. As I lay down on the floor to get it from under the bed I noticed something. My name was welded into one of the poles that kept her bed standing. I found it cute how she wrote my name on her stuff, like I was a possession of hers as well, a part of her. I chuckled a little.

I picked up my hat and walked out the door toward the tree house. Jake was probably worried sick that I wasn't home after running off for like 7 hours. I ran through the night air and made my way to my epic house and burst through the door.

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed, "What happened?! Is she ok?! Are YOU ok? Where were you?!

"It's all cool, Jake. We worked everything out, I think? Everything's cool."

"So where were you man?"

"I want emotionally exhausted… sooo I slept at FP's."

"WHAT!? So you did tier 15?!"

"Jake, first of all, I don't even know what tier 15 is and as soon as I got to her house we went to sleep, not even a tier 2. Glob, you can be so weird sometimes."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?!" he asked paranoid.

"Jake you're full of it," I said going to the kitchen to may some dinner, "you never even told me what tier 15 was," I mumbled in a huff.

"You're right, Finn." He sighed

"WHAA!?" I said surprised that he might actually tell me this unspoken tier.

"Well I guess since you're 14 now, you got some things goin' on and you should know what you're up against."

"I'll beat it up Jake, whatever I'm up against!" I shouted thinking it was an honor fight or something.

"Heheh, it's not that sort of thing bro," he said laughing, I had no idea what was funny. " well I'm not going to tell ya, that's just weird, but ya know the forbidden section at the library?"

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Check out some of those books, they'll tell ya what's up, ca-peesh?"

" ca-peesh" I said stacking some stuff for a sandwich. After I ate I went to the bathroom to clean myself off. I kept on thinking of FP. I could feel my pants get tighter again, it was so weird, but I felt kinda good. I stripped down and got in the shower. After I was clean I got re-dressed and decided I visit PB to talk about this tier 15 bizz. She'd know what this stuff is and the library would be closed at this hour.

"Hey Jake, wanna come to the candy kingdom with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I got nothin' goin' on right now." He started, " why are we going at this hour anyway, are they having a festival or something?" he asked as he walled toward the kingdom with me on his back.

"Oh, no I just need to talk to PB about some junk and I could always use a bro with me, ya know?"

" Yeah, I guess." We were silent for the rest of the trip to the kingdom. When we got to the gates the guards let us in on sight for we were the savors of this place. We made our way to PB's lab once we were inside the castle. We were greeted by the citizens until we reached our destination.

"Oh, hey guys," PB said to us from inside her lab, "come on in!" as I walked in a motioned for Jake to stay out, I didn't want him there to hear what I was about to ask. I shut the door behind me.

"Umm, what's up Finn?" PB said a little surprised by my actions.

"I need to ask you something Princess." I started I little nervous and walked closer to her. She just stared at me for a second.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could, um, tell me**(mumbling)** what tier 15 is." She still heard me perfectly.

"Oh, no one told you, Finn?" I shook my head.

"Are you sure…. cause I'm sure that you'll find out what it is on your own and…"

"Please Peebles," I said cutting her off.

" Well ya see, it happens when a male and a female get together to make children or sometimes to, um how to put this delicately, make love." I frowned a little at her explanation and blushed at the same time. 'Make Love'? What the junk did that mean.

"Finn, I just can't do this right now, it's to hard with you." She said in a disappointed tone. I wondered what was up with her.

"Look I have this book, just read this." She said handing me an old dusty book with pictures of babies on it.

" It has mostly everything you'll need to know. And when and only when you've read it, you can come ask me ANYTHING you want." She said her last part smiling, it made me feel awkward.

"Thanks, Princess," I said leaving. I could had sworn I heard her sigh in happiness. When I got in the hall Jake was sitting there talking to Peppermint Butler.

" So you're tellin' me she is that messed up about him!" jake shouted in astonishment to Peppermint Butler. He cleared his throat, darting his eyes from me to Jake. Jake then turned to me and Pup But ran off.

"What was that about, dude?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, What about you and Princess Bubblegum, what was THAT about?" he asked raising his tone.

"Some junk, I got this book, I gotta read this it's on the tier stuff."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" he asked sarcastically. I gave him a confused look and sat down on the floor. I was going to start the book now. I couldn't sleep so why waste the night?

**FP's p.o.v.**

I woke up and it was dark outside. I squeezed Finn and he wasn't there. I was sad that he had left, but he probably had a good reason for it. I got up and put on my regular clothes. I headed off to Finn's house to see if he was ok. When I got there I knock on the door with Finn's glove… on my foot, I was wearing them as socks. Beemo answered the door.

"Hey Beemo, is Finn home?" I asked.

"Oh, no he went to the candy kingdom to talk to Princess Bubblegum, I do not know when he will be back."

" Well ok," I turned to walk away a little disappointed.

" Why don't you stay here and wait for Finn to return, he could come back any minute."

"Ok, I'll just stay outside, it's a nice night." I said sitting on an old vehicle of some sort.

"Well, okay, come in if it gets to cold for you" he said and closed the door as he went inside. I got up and started to wander around Finn's house, just admiring how nice it was. Then something strange happened. As I walked I felt a sudden tug on my shoulder. I tried to turn around to see what it was, but someone smacked me across the face bringing a bolt of pain and rage. I began to turn into my fiery flame self when I was stuffed in a soaking sack.

"OH NO, LET HER GO!"I heard Beemo say from the window. It was too late. I went unconscious as I was carried away by some large blurry stranger. I saw a glimpse of him before I blacked out, he had a beard, and he was greenish. Something always happens to me, I hoped Finn wasn't in danger like I was.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was kinda shorter then the others but iwas really tired this weekend. I need feed back on this one. I wonder what will happen to FP, maybe she'll die, psych.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I know my last chapter was kind of a bust but I think this one will be better.**

**-Adventuress620**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding you**

**Finn p.o.v**

"ughhh, gross man," I said to Jake pushing his face away from my ear. He was saying some bucked-up stuff as I read the book Princess Bubblegum gave to me out loud. I didn't know what it meant exactly, but sometimes it's kinda…natural to feel grossed out by curtain stuff.

"…And she'll be all like 'OH MY'…," he continued

"DUDE SHUT IT,"I said blushing and covering his mouth. It left me feeling a little perv-y, for even reading a book of such "class". And it was worse, the fact that I was reading aloud, but there was no way I'd understand without Jake, even if he was disgusting.

"Come on dude, I'm tired and you're no fun!" Jake sounded irritable so I obliged.

"Alright, crybaby. I could go for a nap too after your whack bunk." He stood and wearily dragged me off the floor. As we walked home I got more and more tired. Something about that tier 15 junk kept making me wanna go to bed and forget about it. After what seemed like hours of walking we got to the tree house. As soon as I opened the door BMO drops from the ceiling.

"FINN! The princess is in trouble. A man snatched her from just outside the house. She is in grave danger!"

"WHOAA, BMO, what happened? What Princess?" I asked concerned.

"Flame Princess! She came over to see you and when I told her you weren't home she stayed outside. And a cloaked man took her IN A SACK!" he was sobbing at this point and I was full of anger. Why did this always happen? What did these perves want with princesses? What ever it was I didn't care, I just needed to get my girlfriend back. I curled my lip.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I was too scared to remember. But I know he was a tall man with a dark cloak."

"Well since we have no lead, we got to use our BRAINS to find her." I said

"YEAH DUDE!" he complied. "And then we get to kick some butt!" he said plugging his fist into his hand.

"Heh, yeah dude" I went to go get the family sword and some Cyclops tears. If this guy could trap the princess of flame, he would do anything to keep her. I was a little worried. How could he even trap her, she's so powerful? Maybe he had killed her! I started to get anxious at that point.

"Common Jake we gotta move… FAST." We sprinted out the door and slowed to a stop outside, realizing we needed to investigate.

"We gotta look for clues first." Jake said. We had no leads. And even though I wanted to save FP right away, I couldn't unless I knew where she was.

"Look here, Jake. It's where FP must of been standing when she got captured. See she only leaves these big marks when she goes all ban-a-na." I said pointing to the giant path of charred dirt.

"So where do we go from there?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"hmm," I wondered out loud.

"Oh chaz, Jake. YOUR NOSE!" I shouted pointing to his shinny black sniffer.

"My nose? MY NOSE!" he said holding his nose and realizing what I meant.

"You can use your nose to, hehe, _sniff out, _my girlfriend." I could feel my cheeks warmer so I slapped them laughing, trying to the dirty thought on my face.

"Yeas man, heheh." He started sniffing my hat and then the ground, where FP had been standing. He kept going around the yard with his face to the grass and his butt in the air.

"GOT IT DUDE!" he shouted as leapt toward the forest, motioning me to follow. As we ran through the forest I glanced from tree to tree to see if there where any marks that Flame Princess could have left. We kept running until Jake stopped.

"She's here somewhere. The smell is SOOO STRONGGG!" he said violently sniffing the air.

"HERE!" he said pointing toward a well. I got a scrounged look on my face.

"What's wrong buddy, we'll save her. Keep ya hopes high in pride!" I wasn't that that was bothering me.

"Jake? You don't recognize this particular well?"

"No? What's up?"

"Gnome King?"

"OH MY GLOB? That guy that trapped you in your sleep!? Oh man she's probably down there workin' out and heatin' stuff up. What if it's too hot and, and she melts herself and…" Jake saw I was holding back tears and stopped his babbling. I straightened my face and closed my eyes. I talked slowly.

"Jake. Let's do this." I held my fist out to his and he pounded it.

"ADVENTURE TIME?!"

"Adventure time." I said softly and then nodded my head smiling. I jumped down the well with Jake holding me by the stomach. He was stretched into a parachute and floating us down. When we got to the bottom and landed I looked around to find that the interior had changed, a lot. There wasn't just an open space. There were tunnels and doors and vents.

"Woah, dude. This is crazy. It'll take us forever to find FP." I yelled in a fit of oncoming angry.

"Cool it, brother. We'll just follow the voices, and my nose." Jake sad to reassure me.

"Ok dude. Listen! I think it's…Flame Princess!"

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM THE PRINCESS OF FLAME! YOU WILL BUR… AHH!" I heard her cry in the distance.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" I yelped in pure rage. Me and Jake ran through a tunnel that we heard Flame Princess through. We turned a few corners to find a dead end.

"FLIP, man!" I exclaimed as me and Jake turned around to find the right path.

"Listen man. Through there." Jake said pointing to a door at the bottom of a nearby staircase. We ran up to the door and me and Jake kicked it down in unison.

"GIVE 'ER UP, GNOME KING!" I yelled. He was standing in front of a huge bubble sphere. Inside was Flame princess. The orb was attached to some sort of wire system and that was attached to a machine.

"whaa?" I whispered to myself. This guy was probably trying to take FP's energy like he tried to do to me.

"HA, I will never let her go. She has the power to fuel my inside-out machine for years!"

"LET HER GO OR I WILL SLAY YOU!" I screamed kicking him up his fat blue buns. After I punched king gnome in the face and kicked him across the room, I tried to open the orb's door. It wouldn't budge, even when Jake got all big and rammed it.

"Awe man, that made my head hurt." Jake said.

"Foolish boys! The bubble is magically sealed! It can't be opened by any element for at least 30 days! Not even I can open it."

"WHATT?!" This meant I couldn't free Flame Princess for at least a month. I looked at her. She had a look of terror on her face as she pressed up against the bubble's side. Then I noticed the bubble was attached to bubble tunnels. I sighed.

"dude, what's your problem?!" Jake said to the gnome butt.

"This will power my machine to turn the planet inside-out so my people will rule from on top, while everyone else is underneath us! And even if that were to possibly fail, fire princess will power my life machines! They keep everyone that lives in that tank over there alive." He pointed to a possibly magically sealed tank with fluffy herding animal s inside. I had seen them in a book once. They needed electricity to survive and they were apparently sprit guardians.

" THAT IS NOT HER NAME!" I screeched in complete disgust. I lunged at him and beat him in his sides with rapid speed.

"ugh hugh," the Gnome King coughed. " Just know boy, if you kill me, ughh, after both of you leave, the exit will be sealed and you will never save your precious… FIRE PRINCESS!" I had had enough. I drew my sword and was ready to take the life of this ratchet fool. He had disrespected me and my lady for the last time.

" YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT NO ONE HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND!" with that I thrusted my sword all the way into his heart. I heard all his internal liquids squish out as he moaned in sheer agony and surprise. I doubt he thought I actually had the gusts to kill him. I never hurt someone with so much passion behind it. It felt, weird. I twisted my sword in his chest, all my focus on him, until he lie still. He was dead.

"Finn… you killed him. He's not dust, he's… bloody." Jake said. I don't think Jake had even seen an actual dead body, I hadn't either. I kinda felt bad though. I had ended this guys life and his body would just sit there for the rest of eternity. Thanks to me.

**FP'S POV**

I had just witnessed a murder. Finn murdered a guy, just cause he said my name wrong. That worried me. What if he became evil? If he became evil it would be all my fault, all for being too dumb. I should have just gone in his house, or better yet stayed home until morning. I began to cry.

"Flame Princess, its ok don't cry." Finn said.

"Yea FP, we'll get you out. " said Jake

"No man, the Gnome King said it'd be magically sealed for a WHOLE MONTH."

"Oh," said Jake slightly taunted by the fact that Finn was right. I didn't want Finn to know the real reason I was crying so I just sucked up the tears.

" He said that if we both leave the exit will lock." Finn said saddening.

"That would be also true." Jake said depressingly.

"Then _we _won't leave… _YOU _will." Finn said slightly startling me. What was he getting at.

" What do you mean Finn," I said shocking them that I was still in the room.

" Well FP, he said if we _both _leave then the entrence closes."

"So why do I have to leave?" Said Jake.

"Cause someone needs to protect ooo, and I need to protect FP. It must be done." Finn said looking at his feet and then up to me. I had a blank look on my face.

"So you're gonna stay down here for a month?" Jake asked.

" yea Jake and you'll need to bring me food like every 3 days."

"You sure dude, cause I could…"

"Jake! I'm doing this. I need to!" Finn was yelling now. He was really set on protecting me. That lightened up my frown.

"Ok then dude. I'll come back tomorrow, I'm tired." He said yawning. Then he left.

"Oh Finn! I wish I could hug you. I LOVE YOU FINN!" I said not realizing how hyper I was. Finn started to blush. I put my lips up to the bubble and Finn did the same for a plastic bound kiss.

"I'm so sorry Finn; I'm always messin' up stuff." I said in guilt.

"No, FP, It's not your fault you're so rad and powerful and hot, and sexy. I mean ugh, ug hum uh hurm." His voice kept lowering as he talked .He sucked at trying to cover up stuff, even if he said it in a low tone I heard it. I blushed and decided to be bold. I snickered.

"Oh Finn, you know just what to say. And you're sexy too." I said laughing.

"So FP," he said changing the subject, " I guess we're going to be together a lot, he-he, a month straight."

" Yea, so you just gonna sleep on the ground Finn?"

"Oh yea I guess, but it's worth it. I won't let you get trapped in here. You're too special to me, I love you." He said smiling.

"I think I'll sleep now." He said yawning. I starred blissfully into his eye which he didn't see.

"Night my prince." I blew a kiss through the bubble and Finn pretended to catch it. I laid down in a fetal position. Finn laid right next to me outside the bubble.

" Night PB," he said before drifting off quickly to sleep. Did he just? He's probably just tired. He probably didn't mean to call out the name of another girl, like he was sleeping with her instead. He definitely wasn't thinking of sleeping with Princess Bubblegum instead of me... or was he.

* * *

**A/N: so you guys like. i know it's been two weeks, but ya know spring break in stuff. also i've been caught up in crazy adventure time fan-follower stuff so ya. close review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, **An-nyeong-haseyo** everyone. As you can see I'm getting into Korean, but I don't think that has anything to do with the story. I'm so glad you guys have been liking it. I've also been strongly influenced by the show, so depending on Puhoy some shizz-mizz might go down. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Finn p.o.v.**

I woke up and found I wasn't dreaming. FP was locked up in a ball and I was sleeping on the ground next to her. She was still asleep when I got up to use the bathroom, that is if this place had a bathroom. It was time to explore my temporary home. I yawned. I drew my sword and held it tight to me chest, slightly pulsating. I wasn't sure of the cave's dwellers so I had to stay guarded. At least I knew Flame Princess was safe in her bubble. I heard it again, that little squeak and rumbling of blocks. It kept making me jump and lose my footing. This time I fell over flat on my face.

"UGGH!" I mumbled in shock. I took a knee, lying down my sword, and rubbed my sore face. I drew my hand back and saw blood.

" DAMN IT TO GROB!" I yelled standing back up. I wiped the ruble and dirt off my clothes and continued on. Turns out there was a bathroom, with a shower and everything. The problem was it was designed for gnomes, people half my size. I crinkled my forehead a little and decided it was cool and long as I was carful not to break anything that could be of use to me. After my pit stop I continued searching the cave to get to know it better. There was a kitchen, a library and… a bedroom. The bedroom surprisingly had a full sized bed and furniture. I walked over to the nightstand to explore. I opened the drawer, its contents being a bunch of square foil packets. I opened one up to reveal a small, greasy disk with an opening.

"Humm?" I said, curiosity getting the best of me. I sat on the bed and stuck two fingers into the opening as it retracted in the other direction. It looked like a small bag. I was shocked to hear a small squishy sound and took me fingers out. My chest was swelling immensely, and I had the instinct to do it again. I dipped them in and wiped my fingers back out, throwing the baggy across the room. It reminded me about the book I was reading… and about Flame princess. My eyes wondered down and caught eyes with my " partner". I sighed and accepted facts. I was turned on. So I resorted to what seemed to almost be shameful… pleasuring myself.

"Here we go," I mumbled as I remove my pack, unzip my pants and lie on the bed. I was going to mimic what the book said to do with a girl, with my hand.

"Oh FP!"

**FP P.O.V**

_" FP, come here. I need to ask you something."_

_"What is it Finn?"_

_"I want you."_

_"What do you mean? I'm already your girlfriend… right?"_

_"No, I mean, I _want_ you."_ I popped up, turns out I was asleep. I had no idea what it meant, _I want you._ All I know is that Finn keeps on saying stuff like that in his sleep, and I glow brighter every time. Only last night ,when Finn went to sleep, he had said…

_" Flame Princess, I want you… to be my first."_ He said it in an out-of-breath, seductive way made me freeze in place. What was going on in his head? What was going on in MY head?

"This crap is frustrating," I said crossing my arms. It makes me feel weird, like I'm moving to fast and it's kinda like I want to stop, but I can't cause I don't even know where it's goin'.

"Speaking of going…" I said looking around.

"Where's Finn?" it seems like every time I wake up he's gone. Maybe I should wake up earlier so I can beat him. Then I would have some dominance in this relationship. Finn's always like, "haha, no, that's not right!" and I just go along with it cause he's the good guy and good guys knows best. Right? I slumped down to a lying position and closed my eyes.

"Hmmmm? FINN? DID YOU LEAVE ? ARE YOU STILL HERE." I had no response.

" FINNNN! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, going full flame. Full flame? I didn't feel full flame. Like, I tiny bit less than full flame, but still really hot. Anyway Finn answered this time, he probably heard me better.

"OH, FP. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, JUST HOLD ON… ONE SEC." What was up with him? At least I know he didn't strand me here. He came running into the room about five minutes later buttoning his pants. He must have just went to the bathroom or something.

" Sorry, Flame Princess. I was just, err, the bathroom, heheh."

"Ok, so what we gonna do today?" I asked.

" Oh, umm, well we can play games, and stuff," he said scratching his head.

"oh, I wonder if there's like a hatch, or something?" Finn said pushing a deck of cards against the bubble while searching for an opening.

" Finn, that'll never work, it's sealed and magic…"

"WHOAA!" Finn said

"look FP, the cards!" I looked down and saw a deck of cars burning at my feet.

" Finn, how'd you do that?" I asked in excitement. He took a roll of foil out of his backpack. He started shoving it against the membrane of the bubble.

"I did like this for a few seconds and then, hahaha!" the foil was inside the bubble and resting at we feet.

"That's awesome Finn!"

" Try to push it back out!" he yelled impatiently.

"OK, OK," I responded laughing. I tried to push it and it fell to the ground outside the bubble.

"Ok, now you try to." I pushed up against the side off the bubble, but inside of falling to the floor it bounced me back violently and I hit my head.

"OWW FUUC.."

"You ok, FP?!" Finn cut in.

" Yea, it just hurts a little, I'm ok. Maybe you should try coming in. I mean, I doubt it'll work, but we can try right.

" Yea… I guess so," Finn was skeptical. He tried anyway and pressed his hand up against the membrane. Slowly his hand emerged through the bubble followed by the rest of his body.

"Oh my gosh! I worked!" I yelled ecstatically jumping up and down. He pushed his hand back through the bubble and then back in.

"I guess the thing is just fire locked or something."

"oh."

"Wanna, hug?" asked, arms outstretched. I nodded and picked up the foil.

"Here Finn. I'll help you wrap up, like a suit!" I kneeled in front of him and tore off a sheet of foil.

" Oh, be careful." He said tossing me his magic gloves. I slipped on the latex-thin gloves like socks. They kinda felt like a layer of undergarments once I put them on, so I could feel everything as if I was really touching it. As I started to layers Finn's legs like pants he kept trembling. I don't know why, it's not like my touch is cool, err something.

" Hold still," I said laughing as I made my way up to his thighs.

"I-I can take it from here, FP," Finn said with a shakiness to his voice.

"No, no, I got this. If you do it then you might leave open spaces and then I might kill you."

"Oh," he simply responded as if he hadn't want it any other way in the first place. When I started wrapping his lower waist I kept feeling like he was thrusting forward or something.

"Stop moving, you'll mess it up." I stood up and looked directly at him. He was blushing like crazy, which made me blush.

"Heheheh," he laughed awkwardly. I started running around him with the roll of foil, layering he stomach and chest. It was so exciting to just be so close to him. I felt me heart pulsate inside my chest. After I had layered his arms, shoulders and head I backed away to admire me work. He smiled weakly , so I ran up and hugged him tightly. He hugged my back for a long embrace. I hung my arms around his neck quickly pecked him on the lips so no permanent damage was done.

"Flame Princess. I love you so much. Don't let go." I had no intension of letting go anyway.

"I love you too Finn!" I said hugging him tighter. He started to rub me back and my heart skipped a beat. Though I didn't want to right away, I broke the hug.

"Finn, I gotta ask you something." I said slowly. A sat down and motioned for him to sit in front of me. he looked a bit surprised, but didn't hesitate.

" What's, wrong FP? Did I do something wrong? I'm sooo, sorry!" he was running through his words so fast I could barely understand him.

"No Finn, you're awesome, it's just that… Well did you know you talk in your sleep?" He face faded into a deep red curtain.

" I'll take that as I no," I said smiling.

" I just feel so weird when say certain stuff, and I don't know what it means, but it makes me so hot." I felt so embarrassed for even telling him, but I had to confront him sometime.

"What did I say? Was it in rainicorn or somethin', cause Jake was teaching me some rainicorn words so it could be that sort of thing, I think. Haha, oh my." He mumbled the last part, obviously knowing what I was talking about.

" Well last night you said, umm, well you said that you wanted me to be…your…first? What exactly does that mean, and why do I get so hot when you say it?" he looked around for a minute as if searching for the words to say.

"You sure you want _me_ to tell you because Jake is an exper…"

"No Finn, I think it would be best if I learned around the person that makes me feel this way."

"Well ok then. I never thought _I_, someone you just himself learned yesterday about it would be giving _you _the sex talk, but here it is. So when you like someone, like you LIKE like someone and you think they're attractive, you have a sexual attraction to them."

" What the stuff is that?" I asked completely confused.

"It's this," he said putting his hand on my thigh. I could feel my cheeks exhorting energy. He laughed slightly at what he was doing to me face.

"When you feel this way and, when you make me feel this way, it means that… that you want to… have sex, with me." He began blushing all over again now.

"And that meannnss?" I pushed him to tell me more.

"I basically it happens if I were to, well, put my… penis… in your vagina. And since we always cover our privates, we get embarrassed when we think about seeing them." I was glad he said we, so I knew I wasn't alone in this feeling.

"Another question, what's a penis?" he closed his eyes and pointed down at his pants. I looked down and all at once bulged out me eyes at the sight of a large growth in his pants that made me want to faint. I almost put me hand on it just to see what it felt like.

"And apparently sometimes after sex babies are made, but that's not all time, you'd have to have your period first."

"Ok, so that means, you want to have sex with me?" he sat silent for a moment and then inhaled.

"Yes, Flame Princess, I want to, heheheh, I would like to have sex with you." His hand was still on my leg and was now trembling even more.

"One more question, Finn."  
"Anything."

"Why didn't we have sex?"

* * *

**A/N: So, thoughts, comments, complaints, PM? what evas idc. will they do stuff? who knows, not even i do yet, lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? I hope you like it and there is more drama to come so I'm enthusiastic to see what you guys think. Also guys, not just the plot of the story, but how is my writing. Does it keep you captivated and interested or is it too wordy ect. I really wanna write scripts when I'm older so…practice, ya know? ok Enjoy.**

**-Adventuress620**

* * *

**Finn p.o.v.**

I was blushing wildly. By now we both knew that we were way into each other and very anxious. I had to ask myself the same question, "Whynot?" It was like an inescapable maze, with every turn there are just more options, leading you on to an unknown destination of which there is no return. Jake had told me not to do tier 15, and I had to trust my bro no matter the reason. He was the smartest guy I knew and was like a father to me. For what ever reason, Flame Princess would have to wait until I fully understood what was really going on, I just had to tell her that. I scanned the room to avoid her gaze as I searched for the words to say, a lump forming in my throat. Suddenly her hand caresses my cheek. I gradually turned my face to caught eyes with hers, beaming directly into my innermost self. I couldn't help but relax myself and glare deeply into her eyes, my reflection becoming apparent. It felt so unnatural, just staring at her. Part of me wanted to pull away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If I could I would have bent down and kissed her intently, but being in this bubble the explosion would probably kill me.

" Flame Princess…" I stared still staring at her.

"Yea Finn?" she said, not looking away. I took a deep breath. **( the song is kinda like this one ** watch?v=rmUOJkt-lV8**, but If I get requests I'll sing it myself and put it on you tube.)**

" If I told you… that I loved you… but we can't do it ye_t

Would you understan_d? Because I really love you,

And I know you love me too, but I can't do it ye_t,

But you'd be my first be_t.

( bridge) Please be the one when I first try,

I'll always want to be your guy**.**

You're the girl of my dream**,**

You keep me together at the seems**,**

And if you left me I wouldn't make it,

So when I say this please don't take it wro_ng,

(slightly faster)it's hard to say it so I'll sing it in a song. (end bridge)

So you told me… that you love me…

I know you're tru_e,

And I wanna be with yo_u,

But for glob sake, we're not ready to pro-cre-ate.

(slightly faster)The rest is a mystery but that's ok. "

"Oh, ok Finn, I understand." She said in a timid voice. Her gasping smile turned into a blank expression with forgiving eyes. I sighed in relief and then bent down to embrace her, her smile was back.

"You tell me like it is, Finn. And I'll always appreciate that." She nestled up against my chest, eyes closed and still hugging me. I heard a thud nearby and sprung up. Fp was caught off guard by my sudden movement and jumped back.

" What's wrong." She questioned. I didn't say anything for a while. I just looked around, all was silent and then heard scripted talking.

"oh my! They're delicious, how'd you do it? ." It sounded like Jake's female impression, but I wasn't sure. I drew my sword and started to walk toward the tunnel entrance.

"That's non of your business back off!" Jake shouted as if talking to someone. I knew it was him at this point and put my sword in my pack. I started trimming myself of the uncomfortable foil which was already coming lose. By time I was done Jake was only a few feet away from me.

"YO!" He yelled jumping on my face. I stumbled back until I re-found my footing.

"Eh-hehehe, hey Jake," I said looking at Jake's cutesy face.

"Hi, Finn. You know it's really weird wakin' up without you in the house."

"Oh, yea I guess so, everything cool up there?" I tried not to show any sign of depression on my face. I seemed almost criminal to leave Jake like that. I needed to save Flame Princess, but Jake needed me too, I was his best friend. And even though it was only one night I still missed him.

"Yea, the usua'. There was this crazy rock-people attack, but nothing serious. It only took my like…30 min?"

"WHAT? Nothing serious! I could've kicked their buns, and It would of taken like… 20min!" I scrounged my face a little. I had to admit, missing an awesome battle was a little disappointing… and boring. I hoped sitting in this cave won't be boring EVERY day. And even if it was boring I couldn't just not do it, I have to save my girlfriend. Even if she wasn't my girlfriend it was in my hero code. I looked over my shoulder to her. She was twiddling with her fingers and humming softly. She looked as if she was waiting for me to finish my conversation with Jake, like she was out of place in the room with the two of us. Suddenly Jake is snapping in my face, urging me to turn to him.

"Yo, dude, well?"

"What?"  
"Tier 15, did you do it?"

"WHAT!? You told me not to do it."

"That was before you knew what it was, and had a choice. I trust you now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A knot was in my throat, felt like throwing up. I assumed he just wanted me to know about it, not to have a choice to do it or not. Now I was confused. Even though I literally just got permission, I guess I _didn't _want to do it.

"Dude, I couldn't have done it even if I wanted to, I'm not protected and she's in the…"

"So you wanted to right?" I stared at him suspiciously. What was he getting at. The out of nowhere Flam bo pounces from behind a rock and slaps me right in the face.

"Aww! What the, dude!"

"Heheh, now you and her… can oh." He pointed to me and then the bubble in which flame princess was imprisoned. He didn't realize she would still be trapped… or the fact that I could still reach her.

"Oh well, I guess you just got flame shield now. What cha gonna do." He laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways I gotta jet, that rock army's getting reinforcements, I gotta help defend the candy folk. Here, I bought you some stuff." He said handing me a plastic bag.

" Ok, I'll see ya later then."

"Alright, bye. Come on Flam bo." Soon they're gone as fast as they came. I sighed. I was tough being a hero, a lot of sacrifice.

**FP P.O.V **

After Jake left I looked up at Finn who was staring out the tunnel. He stood there for a while, with his shoulders slouched and his back hunched. He must have been upset. Then he sighed shaking his head and pivoted on his heel. He walked over to me and slumped down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I said sympathetically. He didn't respond, just hung his head over his pretzel-style lap. I laid my head on his lap, face up so I could see him holding back tears. I frowned. I never wanted to see Finn cry, and being the person he is he rarely cried so it must have been serious. He held his head in place with his hands and tried not to my eye contact with me, like he was ashamed with his emotions.

"No tears, you hear?" I said wiping his eyes. This somehow made him more upset and he started crying, and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see my expression. I sat up and laid his head on my shoulder, hugging him. He let out soft moans and I swear I almost started to cry.

"Finn, what's the matter, why are you crying?" he brought himself together slowly, sniffling. He sat up, rubbing his tear soaked eyes.

"Hmm, nothing, just stuff." It was obviously a lie.

"Finn, please tell me. you always help me, let me help you." He gave in and slowed his breathing.

" It's just that, I can't save everyone. And I'm gonna miss Jake, cause he has to protect up there and I'm not up there to a help him. What if he needed me, and died. He's the only family I have left, yo know? My mom and dad are dead, I don't know where Jermaine is, and I can't even communicate with my nieces and nephews. I would be all alone and if I went to help him, you'd die. That can't happen!" I was shocked. I didn't know all that. Finn really didn't have a family, and I was avoiding mine. He was clearly torn too, just sitting in this cave with lame ole' me Instead of doing what he loved. A feeling of sadness swept over me. In reality Finn didn't want to be down here with me, he was just doing it so I wouldn't die. Jake on the other hand could protect himself; Finn was just scared of being alone. And I was too. Without Finn I would be alone, my father didn't act like he wanted me

"Finn, I know you feel bad, but it's your decision. It's all my fault. If I would of just did… SOMETHING, you wouldn't have to stay trapped down here, I'm sorry. If you feel like it you can leave, I'll be alright." He quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly. My eyes started to drip with overflowing tears as I hugged him back.

"FP, never say that, you didn't do anything wrong. things happen, we just have to deal with it and not blame ourselves. Sometimes we just have to sacrifice…" he stopped mid-sentence and looked up at me. A grin crept onto his face.

"Whaa? What's so… OHH. Could this be…" he stopped me nodding his head. Sacrifice, just like Choose Goose said. I guess me keeping those animals alive was kind of like a good deed. And I don't know what the reward would be but, I hoped it would be enough.

"Well you feel better now Finn?"

"I guess I have no choice, I was just being paranoid. Thanks for cheerin' me up FP, sometimes, I-I just get messed up with the family stuff." I similed and looked at him. He was trying to hide the blush on his face with his hands.I slapped his hands away making him look up at me.

"Finn, we all got problems, but what you know what makes it all worth it?"

" What?"

"I have a person that will always be here for me... You." I knew it sounded cheezy, but it was true. Finn was the only person that didn't judge me. He bought the best out of me. I used to be crazy with power, but now I was more stable. I wondered if I was stable enough not to start an explosion. I leaned down I kiss Finn. He saw me coming and didn't resist. I paused close enough to feel his breath on my lips. I decided to tease him a little. His breathing increased as lied back on his forearms, inching away from me staring him in the face sublimely. It suddenly felt awkward to be close to him like this with neither of us doing anything. Then he cupped my face in his hand and trailed me closer, his parted lips asking for mine to accept him. His eyes were soft and full of innocence. I closed my eyes and felt his flesh against mine. I tilted my head to heighten the moment. We drew apart and came together again, Finn now lying down with one hand on my face and the other on the ground.

"Finn, it's happening again," his shorts were bulged out against me crotch.

"you mean... I'm sorry i just can't help it!" I didn't completely understand. If we wanted this so much why couldn't we do it.

" Does this mean, we're gonna do 'it'?"

"I-I.. I don't know. Ok so when Jake stopped by, he said i had a choice and that I could do it if I want to: and I Do want to, but I also don't want to." This was so weird. If we wanted to do it what was keeping us. Maybe it was a hero thing. I laid my head on his chest.

" I don't get it Finn, what's separating us?"

" Maybe I Just don't want to hurt you."

"How could you possibly hurt me Finn?"

" They say you only get on first time. I care a lot for you FP and I wanna make sure you want me as much I want you. I don't want to deprive you of anything."

"You are my everything and you deserve to be my first. When ever you are ready, just tell me." He smiled and let out a small chuckle. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his back with my arms around his neck.

"Hearing you say that... Maybe I am ready."


	8. Chapter 8 for real this time

**A/N: so yeah, I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'm back baby! I hope this chapter is to your liking and if you were expecting lemon due to content in the last chapter I think not. But… if you guys really wanna hear that stuff I can make a side story, there will be none of that in this story. And again sorry for the month-and-change waiting period. Thank you for your patience.**

**-Adventuress620**

* * *

**FP's p.o.v**

"_dear glob! He's really wants to do this? Maybe I shouldn't tease him like that. I don't really want to do this, do I? It was just a thought to see if he was willing." _ I guess I didn't really want to do this yet, just play a little. I can't do this yet and I have to stop Finn before his hand is up my dress. He had moved it from my waist to farther down, trying to creep up my dress.

"Finn, no!" I said pushing his hand away. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face, and I could sense his mind wandering. He's probably thinking "_what did I do this time?" _ Or _"Is she serious? She flaunts it but doesn't give it up?" _ I felt bad, I knew he felt worst. The mood of the very room had just changed in a minor 20 seconds from excited and anxious to awkward and shameful. I didn't want him to feel bad! I just wanted to see if I was good enough for him err something! What's wrong with me!? Why did I have to be so deceiving that it's evil… I'm evil! Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Finn, I-I just can't do this."

"But, I thought this was what you wanted, to get closer to me." I could hear by the shaking in his voice that he thought he did something wrong.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT!" I yelled dishonestly. He stared angrily at me and nudged me to get off him.

"Finn, that's not what I meant…"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" He said cutting me off. He sounded like was more hurt then mad.

"WELL FP? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH, HUH?" I wanted to cry. I hate to see a sweetheart like Finn upset. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, his chest pulsating violently like he was going to attack.

"FP, I love you. And every time I love someone, they make me feel like I'm stupid or not worth anything. I don't need tier 15, but I need to know that my girlfriend doesn't hide things from me. If you didn't want to do it, why did you keep pressuring me?"

"I-I…" I couldn't find words. He was starring at me waiting for an answer.

"Finn, I don't know, I just don't know." He stood and turned away from me. H hung his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I just feel like every girl I like leads me on, like they all wanna play with me. I don't get why that is." I got up to walked toward him.

" It's not like that at all Finn, I don't want to hurt you, I _never_ wanna see you hurt."

"Well you did a good job making that happen," he said in a huff. I started to get tears in my eyes.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I'm just so stupid. I can't do anything without hurting you one way or another."

"I'm good FP, don't feel bad, I just gotta toughen up is all." I could tell he wasn't genuine, he just wanted for me to stop my crying_, what a guy_.

"NO FINN! Don't sugar code it! I shouldn't tease you like that, I cant help it, it's in my nature!"

"Ok," he simply said before walking toward the edge of the bubble enclosure. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Don't leave me Finn!" I couldn't control the tears in my eyes.

"I just don't get you anymore Flame Princess," he turned to leave, but I stopped him and kissed him on the mouth… he didn't kiss back. He left me standing there.

**FINN P.O.V**

I think to myself as I walk away from FP. What was it she wanted if shedidn't want to do tier 15? It's like I can't understand girls at all. Am I really _that _bad at talking to ladies? Or maybe I just suddenly became unlikeable. I still loved her though. I couldn't let this little thing tear us apart, but it might seem that way to her considering I just left her standing there. Maybe I could go and talk to her? Not now. I need to rest. I go and find that bedroom from before. It's still uninhabited and still nice and tidy. I lie down and look at the high, wide ceiling. It's really comfortable, and the sheets are cooling to the touch. I cover myself in the thick blanket and go to sleep.

**In finn's dream**

"_ Hey, Husband come on it's time to go!" she says._

_"I Can't, I can't see you!" _

_"Just common!" I feel something grab me and yank me violently along. If there is a person there, I can see through them past my outstretched arm. I'm in the treehouse and this girl is dragging me out the bed. I can't identify her, her voice sounds distant but familiar. She giggles as if she realizes my struggle to identify her. Now we're in the candy forest for some reason._

_"Wake up finn we're almost here." The disembodied voice in front of me starts to take a figure. It's a little taller then flame princess. The voice starts to come closer._

_ "Finn, I need you to snap out of it." She leans down to kiss me passionately. I don't seem to have control of my body. I kiss back, holding her in with my hands. When she backs out of the kiss I see her… Bonnibel?_

_"FINNN!" _

**SNAP BACK TO REALITY**

"Finn, wake up." It really is Bubblegum. She's really close to me, making blood flush my cheeks. I jump up nearly knocking her over.

"Princess, wha-what are you doing here?"

"Jake said you were here with Flame Princess and that's why you couldn't help him fight. I just don't see how you…"

" Where's Jake, why didn't he come with you?" I asked cutting her off.

"He doesn't know I came, he didn't even tell me where you were,"

"Then how'd you find me?" I questioned

"Well I put an emergency tracking device in your ear…."

"Wait, wha?" I wasn't surprised, she was always one for crazy experiments, and I was a oddly excited with the fact she could know my location at any time she pleased. I guess I was still a little into her, sadly.

"Umm, umm" she cleared her throat and sat on the bed facing away from me, her body nearly touching mine.

"And I wanted to see ,personally, that you were alright."

"Well, yea, I'm good, how long have you been here?" I threw more questions at her. She seemed not to mind.

" hmm, 2 days. I came yesterday. The day before that Jake was here, he told me you were up to some tier bizz."

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN," I snapped, "I mean, not yet. Anyway I was sleeping for 3 days!?" she nods yes. She seemed extremely calm

"It's okay though, it's normal to sleep long periods when you are under stress." That reminded me of FP, I had to check on her.

"Oh, Bubblegum, did you see Flame Princess?!"

"Umm,Hmm," she nods.

"IS she ok?"

"Yes Finn, she is fine." Now she's starting to creep me out. I raise an eyebrow and twist my lip. I start to get up.

"Ok? I just gotta check on her." She holds me down by my leg. I stop moving to see what she wants.

"Wait," she says.

"I didn't just come to check on you." I sit down, I really want to know what she's got to say.

"Finn, remember that time we were on that hill and you thought I started to like-like you?" I didn't want to answer, I was afraid of the outcome.

"Umm, yea," I simply stated.

"Well , I can't lead you on wondering. Finn, you are like one of my citizens and I can't see my citizens stressed. I came to tell you, that I always have had feeling for you. And in recent time I have found that I actually, love you." I choked a bit. I knew she was serious, but I refused to hear it.

"No, no, no," I mumbled. She didn't look quite as calm now.

"PB, uggh, what do you want from me?! You call _that_ making me less stressed?! You're just confusing me, I don't know, ugh, what am I supposed to do?" I slam my head into my pillow and cover myself with the blanket.

"Maybe you should just go!" I say muffled

"Finn," she says, her voice filled with sorrow. She places a gentle hand on my chest. I stop breathing faster from her touch. Then I uncover my face, now holding the pillow over PB's hand.

"I never, meant to make you feel that way. It's just that I have responsibility and I couldn't afford a relationship. But now you're here with Flame Princess, I had to know if you still liked me. Do you?" I was dumb founded, like the child I Thought she saw me as. She really had liked me, but just hid it? What am I going to do? I love Flame Princess, but I think I might still, Love Pb.

"Pb… _I loffe ruu."_ I said under my breath.

"Finn wha.."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I cut her off. I couldn't just keep it in anymore. Deep down, I knew I would never stop loving PB, no matter what she did. I couldn't help but feel that way, and I was sick of it.

"You do?"

"NO DUH, PB!" I said frantically waving my arms.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! THAT I'D JUST LIE LIKE THAT FOR NO REASON? NO, PB, I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU, I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR 3YEARS!" she looked at me like she didn't expect that. Maybe that I was in love with her that long, or that fate I got so angry. I found it disrespectful that I cursed at the princess suddenly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to curse, I just.." she caught me off guard and lay a calm finger on my lips. I look up into her loving eyes. I feel so wrong.

"PB..."

"Shh, it's ok. I don't mind that. And now that you know, i think I wanna go." she gets up and proceeds to the exit.

"yea, that'll be best," I say in a sigh, I really didnt want her to leave so suddenly.

"PB WAIT!"I yell behind her. She strop in her tracks, not even turning to face me. I've jump Out the bed and walk over to her.

"I gotta, uhh," I scratch the back of my head And laugh at my shyness.

"Finn, I really should go,I-uof!" She's cut off by make grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a tight hug. She obliges and wraps her arms around my neck. I feel like I'm gonna cry or somethin', like I've been missing her for so long.

"PB, I know you didn't go anywhere, but I missed you, I mean being close to you. Like this," I whisper in her ear. I fight the tears swelling in my eye cavities.

"I'm so sorry Finn." She speaks softly. I take my head off her shoulder, still holding her, and take a glance into her sorrowful eyes. I just stare at her for a moment, my mind going blank in the presence of her beauty. I know the wrongness of it but I can't help myself. I lean in with my mouth open and my selfconcious nonexistent. My lips meet hers. Her are soft and powdery, like cheep gum. Though our mouths are open I don't want to insert my tongue yet. I open and reclose my mouth multiple time, gently kissing her sweet face. It feels like we've been at it for at least 5minuets.

"mmm," she moans into my kisses. I feel out hearts racing together, as one, like this was meant to happen. And slowly trace her lips with my tongue, they taste of strawberries, the expensive kind. Then I push my tongue into her mouth. I instantly e experience an explosion of passion and...flavor! She's like A strawberry smoothie on the inside. Her tongue dances around mine, sending me lust for for on a rollercoster ride. I loved this and didnt want it to end. but then she had to pull away, snapping me back to my senses. I had just made-out with princess bubblegum, while my abandoned girlfriend was lonely somewhere nearby. I let go of her.

"what did I just do?" I ask looking back and forth from my hands to Bubblegum. See just looked at me, speechless.

"Bubblegum... Could you leave." I state motioning her to leave. She droops a heavy bag and then leaves without a word. I sink down on mu knees. I whisper to myself...

"What have I done?"


End file.
